Nothing
by aicchan
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Sasuke dan Neji melaksanakan Misi berdua saja? NejiSasu. Almost PWP!


XxXNothingXxX

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pair: Neji x Sasuke

Rate: Absolutly M!!! Not for under 17. read with your own risk!!!! I warn You *devilish smile*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sore itu, matahari sudah bersembunyi di balik awan mendung yang tebal. Tak memperlihatkan cahayanya sedikitpun.

"Hyuuga, tolong periksa berkas ini sebentar," seorang berpakaian Anbu lengkap dan memakai topeng mendekati Neji yang berjaga di sebuah pos disalah satu wilayah Konoha, "setelah ini kami bertiga akan kembali ke desa. Hanya kau dan Uchiha yang akan berjaga di perbatasan ini."

Neji menerima gulungan dari Anbu itu dan membacanya dengan teliti. Setelahnya dia memberikan kembali gulungan itu pada Anbu berambut coklat di depannya, "kami akan kembali 2 hari dari sekarang," katanya.

"Akan ku katakan pada Hokage. Baiklah—sampai jumpa di desa, Hyuuga," dan Anbu itu pun melesat pergi bersama 2 orang lainnya.

Lalu Neji pun kembali ke tenda yang ada di tempat itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Uchiha yang sejak minggu lalu bergabung dalam tim Anbu yang dia pimpin.

"_Kemana dia? Ceroboh sekali keluyuran saat hari menjelang malam begini,"_ batinnya. Lalu dia keluar dari tenda itu demi mencari rekan jaganya di pos ini.

Cukup jauh Neji berjalan sebelum akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dia cari sedang duduk di tepi sungai. Niat Neji untuk menyapa pemuda itu urung begitu melihat punggung polos Sasuke yang tidak tertutup oleh apapun itu. Tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah melihat bentuk tubuh Sasuke. Tampak ramping namun berisi dengan porsi yang pas di tiap lekuknya.

Sasuke merasakan keberadaan orang di dekatnya dan akhirnya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang, "kau rupanya?! Jangan suka mengendap seperti itu. Salah-salah aku bisa menyerangmu," kata Sasuke cuek sambil kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji.

"Kau yang jangan suka keluyuran seperti itu," Neji berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "biar begini aku pemegang kendali disini."

"Hn," Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Apa yang lakukan disini?" lalu Neji melihat gulungan perban bernoda darah berserakan di rumput, "kau luka?"

"—Luka lama. Sudah sembuh," ujar Sasuke sambil membasuh lengannya dengan air sungai.

Neji menangkap bekas luka memanjang di lengan itu, "sepertinya parah."

"Tidak terlalu," Sasuke meraih kaos hitamnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di tanah dan segera memakainya, "aku kembali ke tenda."

"—Aku akan menyusul," kata Neji.

Maka Sasuke pun berjalan kembali menuju tenda yang akan menjadi rumah mereka 2 malam kedepan. Sedangkan Neji—dia masih berdiri di tepi sungai itu tanpa beranjak satu langkah pun.

#

Malam semakin larut. Namun Neji tidak kuasa untuk memejamkan mata—apalagi tidur. Dia pun duduk dan memandang ke arah Sasuke yang sudah pulas di sebelahnya. Perlahan, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun keluar dari sleeping bagnya dan meninggalkan tenda berukuran besar itu.

"Hhh!! Kenapa denganku ini?" Neji duduk bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Suara malam menemani kesendiriannya. Sesekali dia mendengar kepak suara kelelawar yang melintas di dekatnya.

Neji memandang ke arah bulan yang masih memamerkan kilau cemerlang cahayanya. Menyindir jutaan bintang yang mulai tampak redup disela pancaran sinarnya. Sekali lagi helaan nafas berat keluar dari diri pemuda tampan itu.

"_Pakai otakmu, Hyuuga Neji!! Dia—Uchiha Sasuke. Rekan satu timmu. Dan lagi—dia mantan Nukenin."_

Neji mencoba untuk berpikir jernih lagi. Tapi toh—perasaan yang sudah dia timbun selama ini telak mengalahkan akal sehat yang dipasang Neji sebagai tembok pembatas. Bagaimana tidak—dia selama ini terus memendam rasa pada sosok angkuh seorang Uchiha yang kini ada di dalam tenda itu.

Sedikit frustasi, Neji melepaskan ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan helai panjang itu jatuh di pundak dan punggungnya, _"sial!! Aku tidak boleh begini!!!"_ seru batinnya. Dan Neji pun menunduk lesu.

Sementara itu, di dalam tenda. Sasuke terbangun karena hembusan angin malam yang masuk ke dalam dari pintu tenda yang terbuka. Dengan paksa dia membuka matanya. Dia terkejut melihat sleeping bag di sebelahnya sudah ditinggal si penghuni. Maka Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari di mana gerangan ketuanya itu.

Angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang dan membuat Sasuke menggigil sebentar. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya menemukan sosok Neji di bawah sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tenda mereka.

Tepat saat itu, Neji menegakkan kepalanya dan pandangan mereka beradu.

Sejenak Sasuke lupa untuk bernafas begitu melihat sosok Neji dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Dia tampak—berbeda. Biasanya raut wajah pemuda itu tampak kaku dan dingin saat rambutnya diikat rapi. Tapi kini—wajahnya terbingkai sempurna oleh helai halus yang menari bersama angin. Tampak lembut—dan menggoda….

"Kau terbangun?"

Pertanyaan dari Neji menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan anehnya. Dia pun memandang Neji yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke pelan. Masih berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Neji barusan, "hanya—sedikit dingin."

Neji memandang ke arah tenda, "ah—maaf. Aku lupa menutupnya lagi."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Merasakan kekakuan diantara mereka.

"Pagi masih lama," kata Neji, "sebaiknya kita tidur lagi."

Maka mereka berdua pun kembali ke tenda. Dan meski mereka saling memunggungi, tak satupun yang bisa memejamkan mata lagi hingga pagi menjelang.

#

Keesokan harinya, mereka beruda seolah sama-sama ingin melupakan pikiran aneh mereka semalam. Karena itu dengan senang hati mereka memeriksa perbatasan itu secara terpisah. Neji ke kiri sementara sasuke ke arah sebaliknya... tapi itu rupanya tidak cukup untuk melupakan sosok indah yang terlanjur memenuhi pikiran mereka....

"Siaaal!! Aku tidak bisa begini terus!!" Neji memukul-mukul kepalanya sedikit frustasi. Dia pun bersandar di batang pohon tempat dia berada sejak tadi.

Dari ketinggian seperti itu, dia bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan cukup baik.

Sore sudah menjelang kala itu. Temaram jingga memenuhi ufuk barat di langit yang memayungi wilayah itu. Angin berhembus semilir dan membuat Neji merasa sangat nyaman.

Tapi ini sudah waktunya dimana dia harus kembali ke tenda dan menunggu laporan dari sasuke tentang apa yang dia dapat selama masa pengawasannya. Lalu dia pun meninggalkan dahan pohon itu dan menuju kembali ke tenda.

Akan tetapi saat itu langkahnya kembali terhenti di dekat sungai begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri seorang diri. Tanpa direncanakan oleh otaknya, dia pun menghampiri pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Neji.

Sasuke agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Neji dan dia pun menoleh, "kenapa kau ini suka sekali menggendap dibelakang orang, hah?"

Neji tidak peduli dan mendekati pemuda berambut gelap itu, "kemarin kau pun ada disini. Kau suka sekali dengan sungai, ya?"

Sasuke kembali berpaling dan memandang aliran air bening di sungai yang lumayan lebar itu, "tidak begitu juga," Sasuke duduk di rumput yang hikau subur di tepi sungai itu, "aku hanya suka mendengar suara air yang mengalir tenang."

"Hmm—begitu ya?" Neji ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan memandang aliran air yang nyaris tanpa riak berarti.

Hening sejenak menemani mereka. Sampai akhirnya—entah kenapa baik Neji maupun Sasuke sama-sama saling memandang. Dan entah di dorong oleh apa, Neji mendekatkan diri dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendiri—tidak melakukan hal lain selain memejamkan matanya begitu saja...

XOOXOOXOOXOOX

Neji menikmati kedua bibir Sasuke dan membuai pemuda itu dengan ciumannya. Sesekali Neji memberi gigitan kecil di sana, membuat Sasuke makin larut dalam sentuhan itu. Begitupun kala Neji memintanya untuk membiarkan bagian dalam mulutnya dieksploitasi, Sasuke menurut saja.

Pelukan Sasuke merapat pada Neji saat lidah pemuda itu menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, menyecap kenikmatan disana. Sesaat Sasuke ragu, namun semakin dia merasakan kehadiran Neji, dia pun tidak lagi menahan diri dan mengizinkan Neji menikmati lidahnya.

"Mmm…" Sasuke memeluk Neji rapat saat pemuda itu makin membawanya menjauh dari akal sehatnya.

Tangan Neji menyelinap di balik kaos hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke. Menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif disana. Sasuke bergerak pelan, menikmati kenaikan suhu tubuhnya yang terasa begitu menggoda.

Sementara waktu, Neji menikmati reaksi dari Sasuke saat tubuhnya berada dalam kuasanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya tubuh Sasuke terekspos dengan jelas saat seluruh pakaiannya disingkirkan dengan begitu cepatnya oleh Neji. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak merasakan udara malam yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Namun kehangatan dari sentuhan Neji membuatnya merasa nyaman...

"Aaaahh!!" satu erangan meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke saat Neji memberi gi gitan kecil pada lehernya. Saat dia membuka mata, dia mendapati dirinya sudah terbaring di rumput dan memandang luasnya langit malam yang bertahtakan bulan purnama dan jutaan bintang.

Sasuke membiarkan Neji menikmati seluruh tubuhnya, dengan belaian—dengan ciuman. Dan dia memberi Neji suara desahan indah yang mengiringi gerakan sekecil apapun.

"Mmm!!" Sasuke mencengkram rerumputan yang mendari alas punggungnya begitu Neji memisahkan kedua kakinya dan meraih Sasuke seluruhnya dalam mulutnya.

Neji menikmati tubuh pemuda itu seutuhnya. Menciumi setiap bekas luka yang tampak dalam pandangan matanya. Membiarkan Sasuke mengerang memohon padanya. Setelah merasa cukup, dia pun melepaskan Sasuke dan menikmati reaksi pemuda itu terhadap sentuhannya.

Sasuke terbaring dengan nafas berat, tenaganya seolah menghilang entah kemana. Dia pun tidak mampu menahan apa yang sejak tadi terus keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Neji menyusuri bentuk Sasuke dengan jemarinya sebelum akhirnya dia menyingkirkan seluruh pakaian yang dia kenakan di tubuhnya.

Sasuke menelan ludah saat melihat tubuh Neji. Jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang tak teratur. Tubuhnya pun bereaksi tanpa perintah dari otaknya, meminta sentuhan Neji kembali.

"Kau sungguh tidak sabaran—Uchiha," Neji tersenyum dan memberi pijatan lembut pada Sasuke, membiarkan telapak tangannya menjadi basah dan lembab.

"Ahh—S..Sa—Sasuke...."

"Hmm?"

"Panggil—aku—Sasuke...." ujar pemuda berambut gelap itu terbata. Tubuhnya mulai terasa aneh—dia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

Neji tersenyum samar dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Sasuke, "sebut namaku, Sasuke..." Neji mempererat genggamannya pada diri Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu semakin menggila.

"Ngg—n..ne..Neji..." Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan rerumputan itu dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji.

Neji menciumi leher Sasuke dan masih memanjanya di bawah sana. Menelan seluruh erangan yang dia dengar, hingga akhirnya dia merasakan kalau Sasuke telah mencapai titik tertingginya. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Cepat sekali, Sasuke?" Neji memandang kedua bola mata hitam milik Sasuke dan menikmati rona merah di pipi pemuda itu, "tidak masalah—karena semua belum berakhir," Neji melepaskan Sasuke dan memberi jeda sejenak hingga tubuh Sasuke rileks kembali.

Setelahnya, dia kembali beraksi. Kini jari telunjuknya mengambil sedikit sari diri Sasuke.

"!!!!" Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan sakit di tubuhnya, "aahh!!! N-Neji!! A-apa yang..." protesnya terputus saat dia merasa sesuatu yang asing mulai bergerak di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya berontak menahan sakit saat sekali lagi ada yang memaksa masuk. Sedikit kesusahan, Sasuke berusaha melihat apa yang sedang Neji lakukan.

Seketika mukanya terasa panas, melihat Neji tengah memanjanya dengan jemarinya. Mencari titik tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi saat Neji menambahkan jari ketiga dan membuatnya pasrah pada apa yang terjadi.

"Ngg!! Haaa!! N-Neji..." Sasuke merintih saat sakit itu semakin tidak tertahankan.

Neji tetap pada gerakannya semula. Mencari dan terus menggali semakin dalam. Hingga dia pun berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Tanpa peringatan, dia pun menarik ketiga jarinya keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam jurang antara surga dan neraka.

"Aahh!!" Sasuke bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya terasa luar biasa panas namun dia tidak mampu melepaskan apapun yang tertahan dalam tubuhnya.

Neji tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak kacau diantara rasa sakit dan juga nikmat, "tenanglah—sedikit lagi," dan kemudian Neji pun mulai memasuki Sasuke—perlahan...

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan suaranya begitu tubuhnya kembali dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang besar—lebih dari 3 jari tadi. Tangannya kembali mencengkram rerumputan dan tubuhnya menggeliat liar merasakan sensasi asing yang baru pertama dia rasakan.

Seolah tidak peduli, Neji pun semakin dalam memasuki tubuh Sasuke, menyentuh titik yang dia temukan dan membawa Sasuke melayang tinggi. Setelah yakin Sasuke mulai terbiasa, dia pun mulai bergerak dan menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali dan membuat Sasuke melayang tinggi….

Neji merebahkan diri di dada Sasuke, menikmati irama jantung Sasuke yang berdetak kencang, juga desah nafas pemuda itu yang masih memburu.

Lalu Neji memandang wajah Sasuke dan memberinya sebuah ciuman, "reaksi tubuhmu masih sangat kuat," dia menyusuri leher Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Membawa getaran ringan namun menggoda sepanjang tulang belakang Sasuke, "ku rasa kau tidak akan keberatan kalau aku menyentuhmu sekali lagi…" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, Neji kembali meraup Sasuke dalam genggamannya dan memijatnya lembut.

Tubuh Sasuke menikmati sensasi itu sepenuhnya. Membiarkan raganya larut dalam sentuhan intim itu. Dan tak menunggu lagi—Sasuke pun kembali merasakan denyut lembut yang menyamankan sukmanya.

Neji kembali duduk dan menciumi bagian tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dia jangkau, sementara kedua tangannya memisahkan kaki Sasuke hingga dia menemukan akses utama ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang sempurna di mata lavendernya.

"AAHH!!" Sasuke tersentak saat menerima kembali keberadaan Neji dalam tubuhnya. Tapi kali ini—berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih—lebih menggoda, "ngghh!! Ahhh!! N—Neji!!!" tangan Sasuke menggapai lengan Neji dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Mmm!!" Neji berusaha masuk semakin dalam, sedikit memaksa, "s—Sasuke…."

"AAH!!" Sasuke tak bisa menahan suaranya saat tubuhnya terkoyak, "nnngh!! Kkhh!! Aah!! Neji—Neji!!!"

Desir angin membawa suara dua insan itu, sinar rembulan bersinar lembut saat kedua raga itu menjadi satu. Menggemakan nafas indah pada dunia….

Neji mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas, "wajahmu berantakan," katanya.

"Kau juga," Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Kemudian Neji membawa Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam dinginnya air sungai musim itu. Hingga mereka berada di tengah sungai dangkal itu. Lalu tepat di bawah pantulan bulan, Neji mendudukkan Sasuke hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya terendam air sebatas pinggang. Punggungnya bersandar pada sebuah batu sungai yang cukup besar.

"Aahh..." Sasuke memejamkan mata saat Neji membuka lebar kedua kakinya dan kembali memasuki tubuhnya dengan ketiga jemarinya, "mmm..." sensasinya terasa berbeda saat panas tubuhnya bertemu dengan dinginnya air sungai malam itu.

Neji pun tidak berniat berlama-lama menggoda Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik, dia bisa merasakan gejolak dalam diri Sasuke terbebas tanpa hambatan. Lalu dia membawa Sasuke dalam pangkuannya, memposisikan diri hingga dia yakin bisa membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi, Sasuke...."

Sasuke pun memeluk leher Neji seketika begitu tubuhnya menerima kembali kehadiran Neji. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suaranya saat merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang bergemuruh dalam dirinya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, Sasuke," bisik Neji seraya meraih pinggang Sasuke dan menurunkan tubuh pemuda itu hingga dia masuk semakin dalam.

"Nggh!! Aahh!!!" Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Neji. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang terasa. Dia semakin terbiasa dengan kontak fisik yang memabukkan ini. Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangannya di pundak Neji dan dia pun mulai menggerakkan badannya.

Sentuhan air dingin dan juga kulit Neji pada tubuhnya membawa Sasuke makin jauh meninggalkan dunia dan masuk dalam khayal yang tak terbatas.

"Aah!! Sasuke…." Neji memberikan sentuhan pada tubuh Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan perutnya. Memijatnya lembut seiring pergerakan Sasuke. Dia bisa merasahan cairan hangat milik Sasuke mengalir bersama arus sungai yang tenang itu. Enggan menunda, Neji pun menyentuh pusat tubuh Sasuke dalam sekali gerak yang membuat pemuda dalam pangkuannya itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Sekian kali Neji menyentuh titik itu hingga akhirnya dia pun membebaskan hasrat dirinya di dalam tubuh Sasuke….

Sasuke terengah dan bersandar di tubuh Neji. Membiarkan saat pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu membasahi kepalanya dengan siraman air sungai. Menurunkan sedikit panas tubuhnya yang seolah terbakar.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama dengan Neji, dia membasahi rambut panjang Neji dengan air sungai itu. Kemudian mereka berbagi senyum dan kembali bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman.

.

#

.

Bulan berlalu. Konoha Gakure no Sato tak berubah, masih dengan aktivitasnya semula. Mengirim shinobi ini untuk melaksanakan misi ini di dalam maupun di luar negara Hi. Rutin dan sedikit terkesan monoton. Namun Konoha tidak tahu—ada 'sedikit' yang berbeda dalam 'keluarga besar'nya….

"SASUKE!!"

Pewaris terakhir darah Uchiha itu tersentak saat namanya diteriakkan dengan kencang. Dia pun kembali memandang sosok yang ada di depannya. Uzumaki Naruto, teman 1 timnya, saingannya, dan juga—Hokage generasi ke enam di Konoha.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendelik murka pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak merasa takut.

"Kau ini—aku sudah bicara sampai mulutku berbusa begini, kau malah melamun!!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Kebiasaan sejak kecil kalau dia sedang merasa kesal.

"Iya iya, maaf. Kau tadi bicara apa?"

Naruto makin gondok, "malas mengulangi!!" rajuknya, "sudah sana berangkat! Awas kalau misi penting ini gagal."

"Baik baik—Hokage Sama," Sasuke membungkuk dengan senyum jahil menghiasi wajahnya. Dan dia pun segera keluar sebelum Naruto melemparnya dengan kursi.

Sembari melangkah, Sasuke membaca kembali kertas tugas di tangannya, dan seulas senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya sedang senang?"

Sasuke memandang ke depan dan menemukan sosok Neji di depannya, "hn—" komentarnya singkat.

"Kali ini misi yang cukup panjang, ya?" Neji memandang kertas tugas di tangan Sasuke, "ku rasa—akan jadi misi yang menyenangkan."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji dan akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan, "menyenangkan tergantung apa yang kau lakukan nanti," mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata lavender milik Neji yang kini pun tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Yah—kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan kedua shinobi Konoha itu pun meninggalkan gedung akademi. Tanpa perlu dikatakan dengan gamblang, masing-masing dari mereka telah mengerti, bahwa kali ini pun... akan menjadi misi yang tidak akan mereka lupakan....

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THE END

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

GYAAA!! Fic pendek!! Udah pendek aneh pula!!! Huweeee!!! Mohon dibaca dan diripiu yaaaaaa.....

Lagi-lagi thanks buat Ao dan Cho yang sudah menghantui malam saia demi menyelesaikan fic ini DX!!!*kabur ke kutub*


End file.
